Skorka, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,276 and US Patent Publication 2004/0159766 disclose wall hanger assemblies comprising a clip having a shoulder that extends through a horizontal hole in a drywall wall. (The term drywall is synonymous with the terms wallboard, gypsum board, plasterboard and is known by other names throughout the world.) An arm extends upwardly from the shoulder to abut and engage the interior face of the wall, and seat against the interior face. A leg carrying a hook extends downwardly from the shoulder in front of the exterior face of the wall. Prior to inserting the arm and shoulder through the hole a plate having a slot is slipped over the arm and the shoulder so it is in front of the hook. The combination of the clip and the plate is then inserted into the hole, so that the plate bears against the front face of the wall. The plate and clip are then secured to the wall by driving nails through holes of the plate, thence into and through the front face of the wall.
The hanger disclosed in one embodiment of the Skorka U.S. Patent Publication has been commercialized. It has been found, however, that some installers find this hanger to be difficult to be mounted on a wall because it is difficult to handle the clip and plate, particularly to nailing the plate in place with the clip dangling from it. If the plate is not nailed to the wall, the hanger is essentially useless. In addition, there are increased costs associated with the two-piece arrangement of the clip and plate compared to conventional one piece wall hangers. The maximum weight the commercial device can hold is 200 pounds (90.6 kg), assuming nails are used to hold the plate in place.